Hazard
Hazard was a robot that competed in Season 1.0 and then Seasons 3.0 through 5.0 of BattleBots. Hazard was a Middleweight robot, a low box-shaped robot with 4-wheel drive, a front wedge and a large steel spinning blade on top, which made it one of the most effective robots in BattleBots. It was undefeated in combat until Season 5.0. Robot History Season 1.0 Hazard first debuted in BattleBots Season 1.0. In its first match, it fought against Pegleg, a rookie walker robot with no weapon. Hazard easily destroyed the helpless Pegleg with one hit and moved on to the next round. Its quarter final round was by far much longer, as it faced the armored Turtle Road Kill. The two bots danced around for awhile, with Turtle Road Kill retreating from Hazard's deadly blade. Finally the two bots collided and Turtle Road Kill was sent flying across the arena. At that point, the match became a shoving match, as Hazard's blade stopped working. The match however was still in Hazard's favor because of his low wedge. Turtle Road Kill was hit by the killsaws and sent flying once more. The match played out with Hazard slamming Turtle Road Kill into the spike strip a few times. Hazard came out the victor with a judges decision of 9-0 and moved on to the semi-finals. Hazards next match was against Spin Orbiting Force. As soon as the buzzer sounded, Spin Orbiting Force rushed out of its square toward Hazard and stopped Hazards blade from reaching full speed. Hazard quickly attempted to retreat to get its blade up to full speed, but Spin Orbiting Force stayed hot on its trail. The two bots drove around for a few seconds and then Spin Orbiting Force made a move. It charged Hazard, but missed and became wedged under the spike strip. Spin Orbiting Force tried desperately to get free but Hazard began attacking, hitting it full force with its blade, knocking a motor off of Spin Orbiting Force and incapacitating its saw. Hazard then drove around and attempted to wedge Spin Orbiting Force even further into the spikes. After an off-kilter hit, Hazard accidentally freed Spin Orbiting Force from the spikes. Hazard then hit Spin Orbiting Force with its wedge and drove it into the spikes once more. The match once again became a shoving match with Hazard slamming Spin Orbiting Force into the arena walls. After one particular slam, Spin Orbiting Force became stuck on the spikes yet again but it managed to free itself. The bots spent the rest of the time driving around and Hazard got one last smash before the buzzer sounded. The final score was Hazard, 7-2 In the final round, Hazard came up against Deadblow. Both bots drove out and met each other in the middle of the arena. Hazard blade struck Deadblow once, then a few seconds later Deadblow retaliated with a few strikes with itfs pickaxe. Hazard then struck Deadblow with a lethal hit to the side, denting its paneling and incapacitating it. Deadblow was counted out by the referee and Hazard took the championship with a knockout. Hazard did not compete in Season 2.0. However, a robot called Evil Fish Tank competed as a Lightweight, built on Hazard's chassis. Season 3.0 After Season 2.0 ended, Tony Buchignani and Team Delta decided to bring Hazard out of retirement. This was a good decision, as Hazard easily tore up Team Saber's Fusion, it's first opponent. Hazard's next fight was against Zion, which was broadcast on TV. Immediately, Hazard brought his blade up to speed and ripped the top plate of Zion quite easily. Hazard then began chasing Zion before Zion drove himself onto the Ramrods. Zion retaliated by ramming Hazard across the BattleBox, but suffered a nasty gash on the front wedge. The fight continued with Hazard causing consistent damage to Zion but not enough to immobilize it. Towards the end of the fight, Hazard's weapon motor began tiring out which allowed Zion to push Hazard towards the Pulverizer but narrowly missed. Zion was ripped up but not beaten, and Hazard won 34 - 11. Hazard's quarter final fight against F5 was not entirely broadcast, and only a short section of it was shown in Comedy Central's break bumpers. It is assumed that Hazard managed to knock F5 onto its side, a difficult feat to accomplish against a full body spinner. Hazard then hit F5 while on its side, immobilizing it. Hazard went onto the Semi-Finals against T-Wrex. Both robots began the fight timidly approaching each other, before Hazard managed to score a hit on the front end of T-Wrex. T-Wrex then began spinning and hit Hazard, who was sent reeling from the impact. Hazard then waited patiently for T-Wrex to slow down, and hit T-Wrex on the side panel. Hazard pushed T-Wrex onto the spikes and impaled it, but Hazard decided to free him and continue the fight. However, severe damage was caused to the side of T-Wrex and affected the steering of the opponent. Hazard sent more pieces of T-Wrex flying across the BattleBox, but T-Wrex was seemingly unscathed. Hazard got his blade up to top speed and hit T-Wrex once more, sending him flying. T-Wrex continued to fight, and managed to damage Hazard's front skirts. Hazard retaliated and pushed T-Wrex into the spikes twice. The score was closer than the fight against Zion, but Hazard still had the clear edge with a 27 - 18 decision. Little Drummer Boy was Hazard's final opponent for Season 3.0. Little Drummer Boy kicked off the fight by ramming Hazard, before Hazard attacked Little Drummer Boy's drum and completely debilitated it. Hazard then made several rips and dents in Little Drummer Boy's shell before pushing it onto the RamRods. Hazard continued to push Little Drummer Boy across the BattleBox before driving him into the Pulverizer. Little Drummer Boy suffered exactly 5 shots from the Pulverizer, which caved in his top panel. The fight then turned into a pushing match, with Little Drummer Boy suffering the majority of the attacks. Hazard then scored a lucky shot against Little Drummer Boy which completely took out the left drivetrain and sent Little Drummer Boy spinning in circles. Hazard struck Little Drummer Boy 2 more times, with the latter shot finally knocking the last inch out of Little Drummer Boy's life. Hazard had won by a KO, and along with that, another giant nut. Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Middleweight Champions Category:Robots in the Combat Robot Hall Of Fame